Rosebud
by audreybabie
Summary: Rory meets up with her past when her daughter faces an event all too familiar to her in the halls of Chilton Prep. Eventually TRORY! RE-UPDATED! TRORYSH CHAPTERS COMING UP
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Chubs

**Author's notes:** I wrote a story like this, but decided it was too complicated and to dramatic for my liking, so I decided to re-write it in to something better! Hopefully!

**Disclaimer:** I own no one but the people you haven't heard of. I think they are Lorelai III (Ellie), Pat, Emma, Sid and TJ. If your going to sue me or yell at me, please realize that I have no money, I've got a shirt on lay by that I still need to pay off.... In two days, so yeah no money and nothing else.

**Spoilers:** No spoiler's of the likes.

**Description:** Rory meets up unexpectedly with her past when her daughter starts at Chilton Prep, and event all to familiar to Rory. Eventually Trory.

"Mom, hurry up or else I'll be late for school!" yelled Ellie Gilmore. It was her first day at high school; she was starting at the elite and forbidding Chilton Prep. Her brother Pat had started there the year before but unlike Ellie had been attending Chilton all his life, while Ellie had chosen to go to Miss Hennessy's Academy for Girls until high school.

"Coming!" yelled Rory Gilmore as she ran down the stairs putting on her heels and straighten her blouse. She is the stunning image of me, she is the exact replica of me, nearly everything I like she likes. My baby is all grown up. Rory's memories flashed back to her first day at Chilton, it was eventful in it's own way.

"Mom don't start crying until I'm in the gate," Ellie said frustrated grabbing Rory's hand, "now grab your keys and get your butt in the car, Pat and I are waiting for you."

"Alright, alright, settle down, school doesn't start for another hour," Rory said following her daughter out of the house and into the jeep. "What worried your going to get a detention on your first day?" joked Rory.

"But we need to stop for coffee," replied Ellie jumping into the jeep, "and God now's how long that will be."

"Right coffee, can't start the day with out coffee," replied the tall brown haired boy in the passenger seat. He was the spitting image of his father. "Or the world might come to an end."

"I hope that wasn't a sarcastic comment boy," said Ellie flicking him on the shoulder.

"Never!" Pat, Rory's only son and first child defended as they pulled in to the diner.

"Luke!! Please just one," they heard Lorelai their grandmother begging Luke for some coffee.

"All right, only because it'll shut you up," grumbled the crabby old man.

"You know that you love me," she said sitting down at the table with Rory, Pat and Ellie. "My favourite family."

"Well you're my favourite grandmother," said Ellie smiling and getting up. "Luke, may I please have some coffee?"

"You're a minor, so I'm saying no," he said walking away.

"It's not like its alcohol or anything, I'm not addicted, I don't have to have coffee, and I did say please," she said smiling sweetly up at him.

"I'm immune to that smile; I'm married to Lorelai Gilmore, the lady that taught you that smile. If you say you can handle not having coffee, then try going one day without it. Try going one day without it and you'll get unlimited amount tomorrow," he said smirking, knowing that Ellie couldn't handle a day without coffee.

"BUT I'M STARTING AT CHILTON TODAY NOOOO!" she screamed.

"Ellie Keep your voice down, there are people who are still asleep," grumbled Pat from his seat. __

Rory stared at her bickering children. "Ellie, stop it!" Pat yelled. Rory got lost in thought for a moment despite the chaos. Not so long ago, Ellie was an endearment Pat gave to his sister since he can't pronounce Eleanor at an early age. Now it became a battle cry against her.

"Oi Louis keep outta it," she snapped back at him in an Italian accent.

"It's only one day," Luke commented pouring coffee for Kirk.

"Your on," she said shaking his hand. Ellie turned around to Rory's table tacking a bite of her muffin, "come on Mom we got to go or else we'll be late."

"But we only just got here!" started Rory but stoped when she saw the look on Ellie's face. So Rory followed two of children, her pride and joy and last remaining people on earth that reminded her of her Matt, out of the Diner and into the car.

The three Gilmore's bantered all the way to school over which was worse, pop divas or fakes who thought they were rockers.

"So, please repeat to me again, why I can not drive my car to school today?" asked Pat half an hour later when the debate was finally over and they were nearing Chilton.

"Because, I want you to catch the bus home, I told you this before grasshopper," said Rory patting his head. "Now get out or you'll be late."

"Bye Mom have a nice day. Wish me luck," called Ellie getting out of the car.

"You don't need it, unless it like mine in which good luck babe. If you need me for anything, and I mean anything just call me babe," said Rory giving Ellie a big hug.

"Bye Mom," Ellie said after a few minutes. Ellie looked up at this big huge school and sighed. This would definitely be a day to remember.

Sure, she was looking forward to Chilton of course, but she could help but be a little scared of what was happening to her. She wasn't at Junior High any more; she was at a prep school, an elite prep school that only accepted the brightest, the richest, and the most spoilt kids in Hartford. It was one of the best schools in the country with most of it's graduates going on to a Ivy League college and attaining another wonderful degree which would make Chilton proud to claim as there own. But what if she failed? Would her Mom hate her, would she be disappointed? Yes. Would she even graduate? Would she make any friends? Would she get a boyfriend? All these random thoughts kept popping up in her head while she aimlessly walked around the daunting school waiting for the bell to go, signalling the first day of her high school.

Ellie had received her homeroom and other information about her classes in the mail last week; she had gotten into all the subject's she wanted. Ellie found her locker and positioned her exercise books, and novel's and pictures purposely, and selectively in specific positions in her locker.

15 minutes later homeroom had finished and I was off to my first class. Calculus.

"Since this is all your very first day at Chilton, I'd like to welcome you all. And tell you some of my expectations, and the expectations not just from me but also from Chilton. You are at one of the best schools in the country and when you graduate you will have received one of the finest educations possible," the teacher kept going for a good ten minutes, telling the teenagers what he expected and what the other teacher's would expect from them.

At the beginning of all of our classes they received the same boring and lengthy lectures. It was like they all had memorized the same speech for the student's pleasure. Finally at 3.30 Ellie arrived at the bus stop waiting in the sun on the awkward bench with Pat waiting for the bus.

"So how was your first day of school?" asked Pat uneasily. The two use to be able to talk about anything, and everything, but lately it was getting harder and harder to talk to each other, each going off and experiencing different things. Both were changing into different and unique adults. Ellie didn't know how to communicate with her brother anymore; each day they grew further and further apart. The damage that was being done was unrepairable. Ellie felt like one day she would wake up and she wouldn't be able to find anything in common with him any more. He will just be this guy that she grew up with, but doesn't know anything about him. Like the boy next door.

"It was ok, we got the same lecture in every class we had today, pretty boring, main excitement of the day was when we got our events calendar," Ellie replied shrugging her shoulders as the bus came to a stop.

"Did you make any friends?" he asked as the two got on to the bus and sat at the very back, Pat was to cool to sit at the front.

"Not many, most of them went to junior high school together though, so most of them have formed their little cliques already," she said getting her book out. Howl it was the last book her dad had bought for her, and she treasured it. Though it looked like it was about to fall apart. She took it were ever she went in thinking in some vain attempt that maybe her dad might be with her were every she went.

"I'm sure you'll be able to fine your clique."

"Any new people in your grade?" asked Ellie trying to avoid the subject altogether. She want to be the girl every guy wanted. She wanted to be pushed up against a locker and told how much a guy loved her and didn't want to leave her, but I guess you can't live a Mills and Boon romance novel can you? She thought angrily, instead she was the girl every guy wanted to be friends with. That's what she thought. How wrong she was, thought Pat angrily.

"Yeah this Christian kid, he's pretty damn cocky," said Pat in an irritated tone.

"Worried that he'll steal your title, King of Chilton?"

"Aw were did you hear that?" asked Pat angrily, and blushing slightly. It was only in the last year that he became the king of Chilton, it wasn't against his own will or anything, but he hated all the pressure that everyone put on him to be 'perfect'.

"Some girls in the toilet, they kept saying how dreamy you were. If only they could see you when you woke up, drawl on your chin, not a pretty site."

"Yeah, but look at the finished product," said Pat nudging Ellie in the ribs smirking proudly.

"I'd rather not thank you very much."

"Aw come on little sister," Pat said rubbing her back soothingly.

"Don't," she snapped angrily. She wasn't in the mood for playing and mocking.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking at her sadly. Wondering what had happened today that made her snap like that at him. Sure they were as close as they were a year ago, but then again they had both changed.

"Nothing all right, just I didn't have a good day at school all right. It's harder than I expected it to be," she said turning her attention to reading her book, Howl.

"Come of it Ella, you've got to be the smartest kid in the Freshman year, what's really wrong, you can tell me anything," said Pat compassionately.

"It's just- I know it's stupid but I'm just sick of being labelled 'the shy girl'. I want to be noticed, I want guys to look at me."

"Guys look at you. You're the prettiest girl I've ever met. And - "

"You have to say that, you're my brother!" she said angrily slamming her book shut.

"Trust me you haven't been labelled the shy girl. I've had to fend guys off you your whole life!" he said protectively.

"Fend off guys? No guys have ever liked me like that before."

The two argued the rest of the half an hour home. Yelling at each other until they reached Luke's.

"Your pretty!" he yelled as we entered Luke's.

"Ellie, who said that you weren't pretty?" asked Luke coming up.

"No one, I'm just saying that I'm not pretty compared to the other girls in my grade," she said looking into Luke's strong eyes. Not wanting to look down and break the strong gaze.

"You look just like Rory and Lorelai, are you saying they're not pretty?" he asked grabbing her cheek squeezing it reassuringly. It was lost of her though.

"No, I'm saying I'm not pretty, she said swiping his hands away from her face, frustrated that they wouldn't believe that she wasn't pretty.

"Ellie, your beautiful, you're a goddess, stop saying your not pretty," said Pat hugging me. "I don't want you saying this stuff about your self ok?"

"Ok," she said hugging him back and breaking the embrace, "I think I might go and get some home work done."

"Ok, bye kiddo," said Pat.

"Don't work to hard," said Luke patting her back. Ellie felt two sets of eyes follow her out of the diner as she headed towards the house she no longer felt comfortable in but felt so right in, right next to Lorelai and Luke's. Were the Gilmore's should have been living their whole life instead of with the elite socialite's in Hartford.

**A/N: Review... tell me what you think, is it horrible? I want to hear what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: **Chubs

**Author's notes:** I wrote a story like this, but decided it was too complicated and to dramatic for my liking, so I decided to re-write it in to something better! Hopefully!

**Disclaimer:** I own no one but the people you haven't heard of. I think they are Lorelai III (Ellie), Pat, Em, Sid and TJ.

**Spoilers:** No spoiler's of the likes.

Description: Rory meets up unexpectedly with her past when her daughter starts at Chilton Prep, an event all to familiar to Rory. Eventually Trory.

Thanks to everyone that reviewed, there was some confusion about who Ellie and Pat's father is, it was a man Rory meet up with at College, no one anyone knows.

Mar0506 – I was aiming for someone like Lorelai is high school, someone who's not a slutt, and has this weird sense of humour and not really like Rory, because Rory was different to normal teenagers.

**Chapter 2 –**

Ellie woke up the next morning at 5.30, to early to get up, but to late to go back to sleep. Usually she would fall back to sleep and just wake up later but she wanted to feel safe and protected like she did when she was a baby so she climbed in to bed with 'her mommy', Rory.

'Morning babe,' she said moving over so Ellie had enough room.

'Morning mom,' she said as Rory draped an arm around her, making them both more comfortable.

'That is not the alarm, that is my imagination and I won't be woken up for another 24 hours,' said Rory as the alarm went off at 6.00.

'Ditto, can we just sit in here and sleep?' Ellie asked pulling the covers over her head in a pitiful attempt in hiding herself from the outside world.

'As long as no one notices us, were good,' said Rory pulling the covers over her head as well.

10 minutes later and one close call, the girls were caught by Em, when she jumped on the bed 'waking' them up.

'Em!' yelled Ellie angrily, pulling the covers off her face and pulling her 3 year old sister into the bed with them.

'Patty said we need to get up,' said Em in the cutest voice.

'Patty said did he?' Rory said kissing Em on the nose.

'Yes, and he said that I'm a rascal and wet my bed,' said Em giggling.

'Come on little munchkin, let's get you ready for play school,' said Rory coming back to reality and getting out of bed. 'Ellie, get up,' said Rory throwing a pillow at Ellie's head, it landed on top of her back.

Ellie dragged herself out of bed and headed for the shower, letting the hot water run over her body, soothing the knots and kinks in her neck and back out. The knots and kinks were there partially because of lack of sleep and the other half was stress. 20 minutes later Pat and Ellie were on the way to Luke's to grab some breakfast before continuing on to hell.

'The shaggin wagon is back in action,' said Pat cockily as the two walked into Luke's.

'Your such a sleaze bag, what do girls find so interesting in you?' Ellie asked disgusted with the choice of name he had chosen to use for his car. What a pig, she thought angrily.

'Wouldn't you like to know,' said Pat smirking.

'No I wouldn't actually.'

'No coffee!' yelled Luke shooing the two teens away.

'Uh uh, uh, remember your deal, if I could go one day without coffee I could have unlimited amount of coffee today,' Ellie said gleefully, a glint of mischief in her eyes. This was an offer she couldn't refuse and she needed to cash in on it, immediately. Unlimited coffee for a day, was this heaven or what?

'I never said it!' he protested.

'You did!' yelled Lorelai in Ellie's support.

'Your lying, your untrustworthy, you have been fraternising with the enemy, anyway you just want coffee for yourself,' he said accusingly wiping down a table.

'You did hunny,' said Babette from her and Mory's table.

'Fine then,' he said pouring Ellie a coffee in the biggest cup he owned.

She squealed with delight as the soothingly hot concoction slid down the back of her throat easing her nervousness for the day ahead of her. Today was the start of a new Lorelai Eleanor Gilmore. Today was the day she became out going and kind of slutty.

'Ahh,' she said breathing in the aroma of coffee.

'What else can I get you?' asked Luke five minutes later.

'A chocolate muffin and curly fries,' she said gleefully, a cheeky grin covered her face.

'A strawberry muffin and eggs to go,' he said writing it down on his pad and leaving.

20 minutes later Ellie and Pat had finished there plate of eggs and had gulped down three more cups of coffee before realising they would be late if they didn't leave soon. Not like it bothered Pat if he was late, not like he ever cared, school was just his playground were he had unlimited use to his toys.

'You know you kids should go,' said Luke coming up to the two teenagers.

'Come on Ella, time to go,' said Pat moving towards the door.

'No, I need more coffee!' Ellie replied not moving from her spot at the counter next to Lorelai.

'Luke, two unstable wretches need more coffee on the double!' yelled Pat.

'That's not very nice Louis,' she said laughing, she didn't know were the nick name came from and knew that it annoyed Pat so much that she couldn't help calling him Louis.

'Come on Ella,' he said anxiously. 'Or else we'll be late for school.'

'Like you care,' she mumbled only loud enough for Lorelai to her. Lorelai new that the two children who were once so close were know miles apart and yet they stood next to each other in the same room.

'Here you go Ellie,' said Luke placing three full steaming coffees to go in front of her. Her eyes glazed over as she started to pour one down the back of her throat.

'Thanks Luke,' said Ellie as she finished the cup of the hot glorified liquid. She jumped up and kissed Lorelai on the cheek, and headed out the door of the diner towards Pat's vintage Cadillac.

'Finally,' said Pat as Ellie slowly got in he started it firing out of the parking lot and speeding out of town. 15 minutes later, and 5 near death experiences we were at school.

'Fuck, next time I'm driving, you're the worse driver I've ever meet,' she said angrily, thankful that she hadn't died or been severely hurt.

'No, your not old enough yet cutie,' he said patting her head.

'Yes I am with a licensed driver.'

'Over 18.'

'Like that will stop me,' she said grabbing her bag and stalking in the opposite direction.

The rest of the day went by slowly, besides a minor hiccup in US History and then slowing down to a full halt in English Lit. Why did the world hate Eleanor Gilmore?

'I reckon I could get her by the end of next week,' Ellie heard a boy whisper.

'I reckon I could get her by Friday night at Thomson's party,' he said cockily.

'Nah she's mine boys,' said an even cockier voice.

'Oi Mary,' said the 2nd boy pulling at her lose hair.

'Yes Joseph?' she said referring to Joseph the Baptist, smiling seductively at him. This was it; this was the moment she had been waiting for all day, maybe even her whole life.

'Ouch,' she heard the third boy reply.

'This ain't no Mary,' said "Joseph" laughing.

'No, but I wouldn't let you 'bed' me any day of the week boys,' she said as the bell finally went.

'It's not our fault if you can't resist our charms sweetie,' Joseph said cockily.

'No that's right and it's not your fault you have a dick the size of a pea,' she said sincerely trying to fake her best sad look. Not like it was hard. She did feel sorry that these boys had to resort to this sort of thing to satisfy their needs.

'How would you know babe, you haven't seen anything, yet,' he said moving closer to her.

'I know, but how would you know that I'm a 'Mary'?' she asked rasing and eye brow, moving even closer towards him, tugging at his belt and licking her lips. 'Don't be so quick to judge, Joseph.'

'I guess we'll find out at Johnny's party tonight, that's if you turn up,' said the third boy.

'I'll be there,' she said leaving the room. She thought this was the opportunity were she could finally act differently around these boys, not Pat McKinnon's shy little sister from Stars Hollow, but Ellie Gilmore, the not shy girl.

She grabbed the books that she needed for the weekend hastily out of her locker and shoved them in her already packed book bag, and headed towards Pat's car. She hadn't felt this happy for a long time, and left school on a high thinking that her social standing might be improved tonight.

'Hey Ella,' Pat said when she got into the car.

'Hey, how was you day?' she asked sitting down and pulling the seat belt across her protectively if the drive home was anything like this morning she would need this.

'Not to bad, I heard about your little escapade in US History,' he said laughing.

'What? The teacher was telling me I was ignorant!' she said in her defence.

'Who was it?'

'Mr Brampton,' she said laughing, remembering how he told her she was a spoilt and ignorant little brat because they both had different views on the Cuban Missile Crisis, and that if she wasn't going to say something important than she should go sit out side the headmasters office.

'You little rebel you,' Pat said. The conversation lapsed into a slightly uncomfortable silence and the tension slightly thicker than normal. Why? Who knows?

'I've been invited to Johnny's party tonight,' she said quickly and quietly.

'Me to,' Pat said, 'are you going?'

'Only if you're going,' she said hoping and pleading that maybe her brother wasn't going to go, but yet again this was Pat, the king of Chilton, why wouldn't he go?

'Yeah I'm going, what's a party without its king?' asked Pat cockily.

'Definitely not a party,' she said getting out of the car and going in to Luke's.

'Ella!' said Em jumping in Ellie's arms.

'Hello kiddies!' yelled Rory giving Ellie a hug after Em was out of her arms, 'how was your day?'

'Mary-like,' Ellie replied laughing, thinking about earlier that afternoon in English Lit.

'Pardon?' asked Lorelai as Pat and Ellie sat down at the table that they had claimed since they started coming to Luke's in the afternoon.

'These guy's kept calling me Mary all through English Lit.,' she said sculling down the steaming hot coffee, 'another one here Luke!'

'Why?' asked Em not understanding why her big sister was being called Mary?

'Because she looks innocent and shy,' said Pat, lifting her up on to his lap.

'I don't look innocent or shy do I?' Ellie asked surprised, that was the total opposite of the look she going for. She didn't want Magdalene Mary but she sure as hell didn't like it that guys were calling her Virgin Mary either.

'After US history I'm surprised anyone thought you were shy,' said Pat laughing.

'What did you do in US History my child?' asked Rory raising her eyebrows.

'Nothing, it's just the teacher called me ignorant because I was arguing with him over the Cuban Missile Crisis and I said that he had no right to call me that and we got into a bit of a verbal fight but we talked it over after class and he said he liked my spirit passion and fire,' she said quickly, not stoping once to take a breath. Now if that wasn't a true Gilmore trait than she didn't know what was.

'Alright, and breathe,' said Luke coming over and pouring the five some more coffee, excluding Em.

'Why I'm fine? I can go for 5 minutes with a few breathes every couple of seconds and not pass out,' she said smiling smugly.

'That's my girl,' said Lorelai, proudly patting her shoulder. Yes, thought Lorelai, Ellie sure was a true Gilmore Girl.

'You crazy people,' said Luke walking away rolling his eyes.

'So you guys got any plans tonight?' asked Rory.

'Well,' Ellie started but was interrupted by Pat.

'Johnny's has a thing planned tonight,' he said finishing his coke, 'and little Lorelai here has got her first invite to a sophomore party.'

'How did you manage that?' asked Lorelai impressed at the invite. Not many freshmen's were invited to the first sophomore party of the year, and didn't she know it because she was the one that made the rule up that freshman's weren't allowed at sophomore parties. It was a smart rule, thought Lorelai, when Rory went to high school, so why can't they still keep the rule going? Stupid horny sophomore boys, I don't want Ellie to get hurt, thought Lorelai sadly, wanting Ellie to be the innocent little Mary boys saw her as.

'I am in a sophomore English Lit. Class and they were talking to me and I got an invite,' she said looking down at the table.

'Told you we'd have to fight the guys off this girl,' said Pat to Luke, Pat not sure weather he was proud that his sister was following in his footsteps or angry that she got an invite to a sophomore party.

'I don't think the Elder Gilmore's would mind if you missed out on dinner,' said Rory nodding.

The five sat in Luke's talking for another hour, drinking as much coffee as possible just to spite Luke, before he threw them all out because they were 'to loud and were scaring the paying customer's away.'

'Em, it looks like it's just you and me for the night,' said Rory as Pat and Ellie headed for there rooms to get ready for the party.

**Review! Review! Tell me what you think? Should I continue or is it tragic? I don't want the story to sound like too much like Rory's time at Chilton, or other stories, but it's kinda hard... lol. So tell me what you think, should I continue?**

**Cheers**

**Chubz (Bec)**


	3. Who is Christian?

**Author: **Chubs

**Author's notes:** I wrote a story like this, but decided it was too complicated and to dramatic for my liking, so I decided to re-write it in to something better! Hopefully!

**Disclaimer:** I own no one but the people you haven't heard of. I think they are Lorelai III (Ellie), Pat, Emma, Sid and TJ. If your going to sue me or yell at me, please realize that I have no money, I've got a shirt on lay by that I still need to pay off.... In two days, so yeah no money and nothing else.

**Spoilers:** No spoiler's of the likes.

**Description:** Rory meets up unexpectedly with her past when her daughter starts at Chilton Prep, and event all to familiar to Rory. Eventually Trory.

**A/N: **I'd like to thank all that reviewed, that's the most I've ever gotten, so obviously I'm doing something write this time! YAY!

_But I'd like to say, Christian is Tristan's son (I know it's a play on his name, I thought it'd be cute and better than Tristan JR), and his mother was some random that Tristan went to College with **(not being rude about hat random she's just not important)**._

_Christian went to school with Pat, but he and his father moved to North Carolina when Tristan divorced his wife, when the boys were 10. Now 5 years later Christian and Tristan are back. Ellie never knew about Christian._

_By the way, Pat will not be enemies with Christian they will be close friends, and there will be Trory actions but not really to much, I haven't written it in, but I can, if you want me to? B.T.W. Ellie will not be hooking up with Christian because they **might**__become brother and sister. Ewww._

_Anyway I'm going to update later tonight, just double-checking the chapter!_


	4. Chapter 3

**Author: **Chubs

**Author's notes:** I wrote a story like this, but decided it was too complicated and to dramatic for my liking, so I decided to re-write it in to something better! Hopefully!

**Disclaimer:** I own no one but the people you haven't heard of. I think they are Lorelai III (Ellie), Pat, Em and Christian.

**Spoilers:** No spoiler's of the likes.

**Description:** Rory meets up unexpectedly with her past when her daughter starts at Chilton Prep, and event all to familiar to Rory. Eventually Trory.

**A/N: **I'd like to thank all that reviewed, that's the most I've ever gotten, so obviously I'm doing something write this time! YAY!

I'm also sorry about the biblical insult, I truly meant to write John but just a moment of stupidity, thanks wingfairy90!

**Chapter 3 –**

Pat and Ellie arrived at the party at 7.30, just as everyone else started arriving. Rory had driven the two in and give them a lecture about communal chips bowls and how they have traces of urine in them and she knew that they would be drinking tonight she said that they should drink sensibly and DO NOT DRINK from an open drink.

As the two teens walked in Ellie took in the smell of bad body odour, smoke, beer, and a slight smell of vomit. The house was big, but not as big as their old mansion, this mansion had a bad karma. The now dirty polished floors gave an icy feel to the place and the beige coloured walls made the place boring and dull. This place wasn't some were, were she wanted to live or even stay at.

Ellie didn't really know what you wore to parties, so after an hour of consideration, Rory and Ellie choose a pair of hip hugger jeans and a green boob tube that finished just past my hips with a big thick elastic band that made it cling to my hips.

As Pat and Ellie walked in she noticed some girls pointing at her and smile. She smiled back at them and walked over towards them.

'Hey, I'm Ellie,' she said as she neared them.

'I'm Jamie, and this is Kristi, Jess, and Tessa,' said a pretty blonde haired girl. The girls said there hello's and Kristi quickly said, 'how do you know Pat Gilmore?'

'He's my brother,' she said laughing, at their eagerness and slight jealousness; it was funny because she couldn't care less about Pat, so she thought anyway.

'Really, you don't really look alike,' said Kristi. 'I thought you might have been going out or something.'

'Yeah, we get that,' she said smiling. After 10 minutes of gossiping with the girls about boys and other things their boyfriends came up and they headed for the make shift dance floor. Ellie wasn't much of a dancer, choosing to walk over towards the punch bowl and scull down a glass of it not realising that there was a huge amount of vodka mixed in, until three glasses later when she started to loosen up a bit.

'Hey baby,' said the _John_ from earlier today. He was quiet good looking, fairly tall for a 10th grader and had gorgeous blonde hair and hazel eyes.

'Hey,' she said smiling brightly up at him. 'I'm Ellie.'

'Michael,' he said looking down at me. 'You want to dance?' he asked grabbing my hand. She nodded and followed him towards the dance floor. I don't know why I said yes to dance with him, because I hate dancing, I'm usually the one looking at people dancing, not dancing, thought Ellie. After half an hour of dancing quiet closely, Michael and Ellie headed to get a drink.

'Here you go,' said Michael handing Ellie a beer and grabbing two more for the road.

'Thanks,' she said taking a scull of the yeasty substance and following him out side. Ellie noticed Pat making out with some random chick on the porch and quickly grabbed Michael's hand and made for a secluded part of the yard. Not like a secluded part was hard to find, it was a massive yard it was nearly twice the size of Stars Hollow High's football oval.

'I didn't know you were that eager to be alone with me,' he said as they sat down on the grass and kissed her. She kissed him back, taking in his beer and smoky breath, this wasn't her first kiss she'd kissed her ex-boyfriend Josh before but this was more passionate than it was when she had kissed him. They sat there making out for 20 minutes, until her back started to hurt from being pushed up against the tree and her breasts were swollen from all the groping. Ellie sculled down the rest of her beer and got up wanting another one, or at least to get a breath.

'Babe, come back,' he said pulling at her hand. For a minute she wanted to yell that her name was Ellie and slap him on back of the head, but then the beer took over so she sat back down and started making out again. She knew that she didn't want to be shy any more, but she also didn't want to be a slut either.

'What's wrong?' he asked drunkenly as Ellie pulled away and got up.

'I need another beer,' she said as he mumbled something about another one for him as well. She found Pat in the same spot, talking to his flavour or make out chick. At least he knew how to talk around the opposite sex, unlike a certain someone.

'Ella?' he asked grabbing hold of her hand and dragging her over to him.

She wasn't drunk anymore, so she thought, maybe she was just a little tipsy but she was sober enough not to say or do anything stupid. Apparently she wasn't.

'Hey, Pat,' she said sitting down.

'You been drinking?' he asked suspiciously raising an eyebrow at her.

'Yes, and that's not all that I've been doing,' she said cheekily, yeah after all I think I'm a little bit more than a tiny tipsy, she though stupidly.

'You're an idiot,' he said half-heartedly grabbing hold of her hand.

'Who's this?' asked the girl that had been clinging to Pat the whole night.

'I'm Ella, Pat's sister,' she said shoving her hand out for the unknown girl to shake, but she just looked at it like it was a plate of fat. 'Yeah, nice to meet you,' replied Ellie getting up for another beer. As she headed in to the house, the smell of smoke and pot engulfed her making her slightly nauseous. She quickly grabbed two beers and headed back for Michael, not wanting to stay inside any longer in case she did actually vomit. How embarrassing.

'Your back,' he said dragging on a cigarette.

'Here,' she said passing him a beer, and grabbing his smoke, inhaling, trying not to cough and look immature. Sure she had smoked before, Pat had given her a smoke last year at their father funeral, he said that smoking made him stress less, not like he stressed at all.

'Thanks,' he said taking off the top and gulping down some of his beer. 'So you're not much of a Mary are you?' he asked suddenly.

'How did you guess?' she asked sounding every bit drunk that she was.

'Making out with a guy you don't really know,' he said looking into my eyes. 'You have really pretty eyes,' he said moving into kiss her again. But this time it was different, she felt like she had to live up to what he was saying, that indeed she was not a Mary.

Michael and Ellie spent most of the night drinking and making out, sometimes talking about school, and families. By the end of the night her face and breasts were swollen from the groping and the kissing.

Ellie didn't expect anything to come out of this party; she didn't expect Michael to acknowledge her at school. I didn't mind if he wanted to pretend like it never happened, maybe it would be better if it happened that way, she thought brightly.

She didn't expect anything that happened, maybe because she didn't want anything to happen underneath it all. Maybe she just wanted to hook up randomly with different guys each weekend, why couldn't she become a Summer or a Madeline? Why did she have to care about her emotions so much? Why couldn't she just shove them away so far until they weren't acknowledgeable any more? Or ignore them until they just went away.

**_Thanks guys for reading! I hope you guys are enjoying it! This is kind of a turning point of Ellie, I kind of based her on the things I went through last year when I was 14-15. If anyone has any input just send an email to me at_**

_**-Chubz (Bec)**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Title: Jerry Lee Lewis isn't good enough.**

**Author: **Chubs

**Author's notes:** I wrote a story like this, but decided it was too complicated and to dramatic for my liking, so I decided to re-write it in to something better! Hopefully!

**Disclaimer:** I own no one but the people you haven't heard of. I think they are Lorelai III (Ellie), Pat, Emma, and Christian.

**Spoilers:** No spoiler's of the likes.

**Description:** Rory meets up unexpectedly with her past when her daughter starts at Chilton Prep, an event all to familiar to Rory. Eventually Trory.

**Chapter 4 –**

Ellie woke up the next day late in the morning to an empty house. So after fully waking up and getting dressed she walked to the first place she thought the Gilmore Girls would be, Luke's.

Surprisingly she didn't have much to drink last night, seeing as she could remember most of it. After she meet Pat's "girlfriend" she didn't have any more to drink, she just made out with Michael. Michael was a pretty good guy, he wasn't a total jerk, and he seemed nice enough.

'Luke can I please have three big huge cups of coffee?' asked Ellie as she entered the diner.

'Here,' he said placing two big cups in front of her as she noticed Rory, Lorelai and Emma sitting at a table eating chocolate.

'Hey Lorelai,' she said sitting down at the table and staring into space.

'You look like crap,' she said smiling, just as her phone started vibrating. A message, it was from Michael, _hey babe its Michael how u feeling? I had a good time last nite_.

'You look good to Lorelai,' she said sarcastically gulping down her coffee, writing a text back to Michael, _hey Michael massive headache just like ny normal saturday morning I had a good time as well, luv ellie_.

'What did you get up to last night?' she asked winking.

'Not much.'

'That you can remember,' she said laughing at her own joke.

'Funny James Dean,' said Ellie smiling.

'Yay, I'm James Dean, Rory!' she said excitedly.

'Who am I?' asked Rory just as excited.

'Jerry Lee Lewis,' she said rolling her eyes their childish antics.

'Her names longer than mine, not fair,' said Lorelai pouting.

'Fine then, your Baby Spice,' she said thinking she had fixed the problem, realising that in fact she'd only made it worse, causing jealousy to stir in Rory at being a rock start while Lorelai got to be a pop star.

'How come she gets to be Baby Spice?' asked Rory upset.

'What Jerry Lee Lewis isn't good enough?' Rory shook her head, 'Fine then your Posh Spice,' she said sighing hoping that she'd finally fixed the problem.

'Yay,' said Lorelai and Rory excitedly, turning to each other and bursting out in Tell Me What You Want.

'I have the best idea ever!' said Lorelai as they were eating there lunch.

'What?' Rory and Ellie asked simultaneously.

'Movie night! We haven't had one in so long. It can be just us girls. Pat can shove off to our place –'

'Or some girls place.'

'And us 4 girls can have a movie night,' said Lorelai excitedly ignoring Ellie's previous comment.

'With Willy Wonker?' she asked. Ellie had inherited Lorelai's love for the oompa loopma's. 'And Spice World?'

'It's not a movie night with out it,' said Rory smiling half-heartedly.

Ellie noticed that Rory hadn't been happy, truly happy in some months now, perhaps because she lost her man in shining armour. I mean I haven't been happy either, thought Ellie calmly, but Rory; I hate seeing her like this. I hate seeing her looking so sad, because I knew that for 14 years she was the happiest person on this earth. Now she was one of the loneliest people on the earth, thought Ellie sadly, she hated seeing Rory like this.

'I think I'm going to walk home,' she said getting up, waiting for their acceptance, hoping that they would plead for her to stay and play a game or take Em home with her.

'I'll see you at home babe, anything you want in the junk food department?' asked Rory.

'Just as much food as you can fit into that jeep of ours,' she said plastering on another fake smile. That's what she had been doing lately, pretending like she was happy, but really she wasn't, she was just as sad as Rory and some ways even sadder.

As she walked home, all Ellie could think about was her mom and dad, and about her family, and the way they use to be. Matt McKinnon, Pat, Ellie and Em's dad, died from a brain tumour on June 29th 2021. She missed him, she hated him for leaving her all alone, but hated him even more for not being there to see his baby girl grow up into a wonderful woman. But she loved him so much because he was her father. She loved him for nurturing her, whispering sweet nothings in her ears when she had a bad dream, even when he was dieing, he was all ways there protecting her from all the bad things in the world. And now he was gone, and he can't protect her anymore, and she was so angry at him for leaving her all alone in the world, and for leaving Rory. Leaving them with out a man in shining armour. No man to protect them. No dad.

I thought that I had come to terms with dad's death in the last couple of months. I was confused and scared that I might find someone to replace him and I'd forget everything about him. Then I realised that, that wasn't possible. I could never forget anything about him; he has such a presence in my life. Every were I go, he's there, not in spirit, but just everything reminds me of him. I remember his smell and aura he was such a strong person in my life. But I still felt so angry with him for leaving us, and I hoped that one day I'd wake up and there he'd be waking me up in the morning with my coffee in one hand and a pop tart in the other. I guess I haven't come to terms with dad's death yet, thought Ellie sadly, wanting so much for that chapter in her life to be over with.

'Hello?' she said as she entered the house, 'any whores here?'

'None at the moment, come back in five minutes and there should be a house full,' joked Pat.

'Hey,' she said flopping on his bed.

'Hey, how you feeling?' he asked turning down his music.

'Not to bad,' she said smiling, 'how was last night?'

'Not to bad,' he said laughing. 'What about you? I remember walking in on you making out with some poor sophomore.'

Ellie looked at him horrified but cracked up at the look on his face.

'What?' he asked confused chucking a book at me.

'Nothing,' she said trying to keep her laughter under control. 'It's just that you were in big brother mode and you haven't been in that mode for such a long time, it kinda made me laugh.'

'Who is he?' he asked sternly.

'Just a guy from school,' she said getting up and heading for the door, she just wanted to forget that she ever had this conversation with him.

'There the worse sort,' yelled Pat as she exited his room and left for hers.

She walked into her room and turned on her radio, turning it up loud enough to block out Pat's "soothing" rock music.

_When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild, wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore  
  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone  
  
When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day  
  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone  
  
And there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breath again  
  
When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild, wild heart  
  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone_

A tear slid down her cheek, she walked down to Pat's room were he was sitting on his bed reading.

'Ella, what's wrong?' he asked embracing her in a brotherly hug, something he didn't do often anymore.

'Nothing I just need a hug,' she said hugging him back, 'it's so stupid, I just heard a song, I don't even know why but it made me so sad.'

'Don't worry,' he said placing his chin on top of her head. 'I get like that to. It'll go away.'

'I don't want to stop hurting. Or else I might forget him.'

'You won't ever forget him,' said Pat hugging her tighter, wanting to make his sister feel better, he hated seeing her so sad and angry, it reminded him of the bad times.

'How come it's been more than a year and I still miss him?' she asked referring to the death of their father.

'Because he's our dad,' Pat said stroking her back soothingly.

I hate Pat, I hate how he looks exactly like dad, I hate how he acts just like dad, and I hate how everything he does reminds me of dad. I hate how I don't hate Pat, I hate that I love Pat so much that I can't hate him, not even when we fight. But most of all I hate how Pat smells just like dad, and one day I hate that I might lost him, just like I lost dad. I hate that I can't let go of him, because I'm so scared of losing moments like these. I'm scared that we might stop talking one day, and I'd lose him, thought Ellie sadly, dreading the day that happened.

**I know that it might be kind of confusing when I put in Ellie's point of view, i just hope it's not. SOOOO what do you all think? Anyone got any ideas?**


	6. Chapter 5 The cool kid

**Title: The Cool Kid**

**Author: **Chubs

**Author's notes:** I wrote a story like this, but decided it was too complicated and to dramatic for my liking, so I decided to re-write it in to something better! Hopefully!

**Disclaimer:** I own no one but the people you haven't heard of. I think they are Lorelai III (Ellie), Pat, Emma, and Christian Dugrey.

**Spoilers:** No spoiler's of the likes.

**Description:** Rory meets up unexpectedly with her past when her daughter starts at Chilton Prep, an event all to familiar to Rory. Eventually Trory.

**Chapter 5 –**

Ellie got to school on Monday morning just before the bell went, no thanks to Pat, who left with out her, so she had to catch the late bus.

'Morning babe,' said Michael as Ellie opened her locker.

'Morning Michael,' she said as his lips were crushed against hers. His tongue licking at her lips, begging for entrance. She slowly opened her mouth wide enough for his tongue to enter. She tasted his scent of smoke and gum; his hands left the locker and moved towards her hips, tugging at her shirt. She pulled away for some air, breathing in before his lips crushed hers _again_.

_Does this boy ever stop? Or breathe?_

'I've got to get to class,' she said as she broke the kiss for the second time as he groaned in protest.

'Come sit with us at lunch babe,' he said leaving.

_An invite for lunch Gilmore? Wow, maybe you're not as pathetic as you look._

'Yo Ella,' said Pat coming up to Ellie after her second class.

'Pat,' she said irritably.

'Words got around, that you were making out with Michael Thompson,' said Pat putting on his over protective big brother attitude, 'my best friend.'

'Yes, if you weren't pissed on Saturday night you would have remembered seeing us together,' she said as they moved along the halls to there next class.

'I do remember,' he said putting his hand over her shoulder, 'I was just going to tell you that, you're the envy of every girl in my grade. You could possibly be the hottest girl apparently. Now excuse me cause I've got to go bust some guys arse for saying that shit about you.'

'Well that was strange,' Ellie mumbled walking in to class and sitting down in her seat.

'Hey,' said a pretty blonde haired girl on her right.

'Hey,' Ellie said smiling at her politely.

'Your Ellie Gilmore, right?' she asked looking straight into Ellie's eyes, begging for her to blink, like it would show she was weak and easy pray. Like she wasn't good enough to be at Chilton, let alone the newest hot chick at Chilton.

'Yeah, and you are?' she asked scared that she new her name and she didn't know hers, but Ellie tried her best not to be afraid or look frightened. She was always good at hiding her emotions, after all don't they say everything skips a generation? So that means she's exactly like Lorelai. Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?

'We haven't meet, I'm Matilda, my friends call me Mattie though,' she said brightly.

'Nice to meet you,' Ellie said looking at her uniform. It was shorter than everyone else's, and her blouse was tight against her breasts, and she wore more make-up than was allowed. She definitely wasn't Ellie's kind of friend, but then again maybe she could be.

The teacher walked in and the class started.

After class finished Mattie came up to Ellie and invited her to lunch. 'So you want to come sit with us at lunch?' she asked referring to her friends, who had come up to her.

'Yeah ok,' Ellie said grabbing her books and following the other girls towards the cafeteria, forgetting all about Michael and sitting with him. He could always wait. It's not like they were actually going out. As Ellie entered the cafeteria she saw Michael sitting with his groupies, and Pat. Or maybe it was Michael was sitting with Pat and his groupies. She didn't really care. All she cared about was that the two boys were talking. But they were best friends, that's what best friends did, right? Talk.

_Shit! Michaels talking to Pat, and Pat would tell Michael not to talk to me._

'Come on,' said Mattie, taking Ellie's hand in hers and leading her over to 'there' table.

'Everyone this is Ellie,' said Mattie setting down with her plate of soggy cafeteria food on the ice-cold table, it made a loud rining noise in Ellie's ear. Ellie had a feeling that this table was the Puff table. She remembered Rory telling her about the Puff's when she was in sophomore and they had wanted to induct her into the elite group, but they had gotten caught. Luckily.

As Ellie put my tray down she felt a pair of hands slide around her waste and stomach.

'Hey baby,' said the voice seductively.

'Hey Michael,' she said turning around and kissing him on the lips.

'Come sit with us,' he said grabbing her tray.

'But I made friends,' she said sitting down, 'you come sit with us,' giving him a puppy dogface.

'But were already-' he started but she stopped him by whispering in his ear, 'if you do, I'll surprise you later.'

'Ok,' he said walking over to his table, a couple of minutes later he came back with his groupies and Pat.

Everyone seemed to already know each other and they quickly sat down and made conversation with each other.

'See now isn't this better?' she asked Michael as he sat down next to her.

'Much better,' he said kissing her on the forehead.

Ellie didn't really know what to talk to Michael about. They didn't do much talking on Saturday night, and when they did it was about random things like music, and alcohol and other parties. Ellie didn't even think he would remember her or not, but here he was sitting next to her, not ignoring her, or joking about her to the other guys. No bet thanks to Pat though, Michael's probably frightened that Pat's going to punch him if he did ignore or joke about Ellie. Which Pat would probably do, because he was Ellie's big brother and even though they weren't as close as they once were, Ellie was still his baby sister.

He isn't like my other boyfriend Jake, who only wanted to kiss, that's all that Michael does as well, but Michael's different, somehow, thought Ellie, ignorance was bliss.

'You want to go for a walk?' asked Michael grabbing hold of her hand hoping to head outside for some make out time.

'Yeah,' she said following him out of the cafeteria, and out into the courtyard. The two teens sat down at a bench by a tree and started to 'talk', much to Michael's disappointment, maybe this Gilmore chick wouldn't be easy as he thought to get into bed.

'You know you don't have to do this,' she said as he grabbed her hand, hoping it may lead to a make out session.

'What?' he asked not sure of what she was talking about.

'Kiss me, hold my hand, talk to me,' she said letting go of his hand. 'We just hooked up, if this is because my brother's Pat I can handle him, you won't get beaten up.'

'It's not because your brother's Pat Gilmore or that I'm best friends with him, I want to go out with you. How cliché this sounds it's not funny, but your not like all the other Chilton girls.'

'I'm a Gilmore, offcourse I'm not like any other Chiltonite,' she said laughing at her own compliment. She sounded like Lorelai.

'Funny Gilmore,' he said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him. 'I don't usually do that sort of stuff at parties.'

'Yes you do, all guys do, all girls do,' she said seeing through his lie about never making out with girls, everyone did it. Even though she may never say it, so did Ellie, she was a bit of a queen bee at junior high and loved that some of the boys wanted to go out with her. Alright most of the boys.

'Ok so maybe I do, but you know what I mean, I don't usually do this,' he said pointing at his hand.

'Hold girls hands? You held my hand on Saturday night,' she said cheekily.

'Well there are two reasons for that, I like you a lot, and when I'm drunk I tend to be more out going and not so introvert. And I've been wondering if you would go out with me?' he asked sounding sarcastic at first but serious now.

'Go out with you? I'll have to think,' she said getting up and scratching at her head, pretending to think about it. She already new the answer. Hell yeah.

'Think fast Gilmore, the bell's about to go,' he said tapping at his watch.

'Well Tomo, I think I'll have to say maybe,' Ellie said sitting down in his lap.

'Maybe?' he asked raising his eyebrow.

'Yes?'

'That's better. How about Wednesday night? We can see a movie and dinner?' he asked moving her off his lap.

'Sounds good,' she said as the bell went and she went off to class. She heard people whisper comments about her as she walked to class, gossiping about Michael and her, and for once she loved that. Loved being the centre of everyone's attention.

****

**So what do you all think? GIVE ME SOME REVIEWS i'm like a review starved criminal... lol!**

**-CHUBZ**


	7. Chapter 6 Enter Christian

Title: Longest Day ever. 

**Author: **Chubs

**Author's notes:** I wrote a story like this, but decided it was too complicated and to dramatic for my liking, so I decided to re-write it in to something better! Hopefully!

**Disclaimer:** I own no one but the people you haven't heard of. I think they are Lorelai III (Ellie), Pat, Emma, and Christian.

**Spoilers:** No spoiler's of the likes.

**Description:** Rory meets up unexpectedly with her past when her daughter starts at Chilton Prep, and event all to familiar to Rory. Eventually Trory.

**Chapter 6 – **

Ellie woke on Wednesday morning with butterflies in her stomach, nervous and anxious about her first date with the hunky Michael Thompson. The two had spoken during the week at school and on the phone, and he had done the 'proper duties as a boyfriend' by dropping her off and picking her up. He was genuine and sweet, most of the time; Ellie prayed to her dad each night hoping that Michael wasn't playing with her feelings.

'Come on Ella,' yelled Pat from the kitchen.

'Coming!' Ellie yelled, fixing her hair, before running down the stairs and into the car. 'Let's go, what are you waiting for!'

'So the big date tonight?' asked Pat as they drove out of Stars Hollow at an extremely fast rate, thanking Patty that she had yet again convinced Taylor not to install a speeding trap or red light camera in the town's centre.

'Yeah, seeing an old movie and getting a bite to eat,' she replied staring out the window, thinking of what she was going to wear. Mattie said I should wear a skirt, easy access; stupid slutt. Ellie didn't know why she sat with Mattie and her groupies; she guessed it was just a place to be accepted. She just didn't want to be a loner; it would be her worst nightmare, being a loner, how shallow? Thought Ellie, how Lorelai, thought Rory.

Finally the two teenagers arrived at school, on time for once, 'is pretty boy giving you a lift home this arvo?' asked Pat.

'Nah, can I get a lift with you?'

'Sure meet me at the shagging wagon,' he said walking off to his locker.

'Classy vehicle name butch,' she called after him.

'So when are you going to hook me up with your brother?' asked Mattie coming up to Ellie after Pat was gone. Mattie had become extremely obsessed with Pat and Ellie once she found out that the two were brother and sister.

'Never,' she said slamming her locker shut.

'Why?' she asked angry.

'Because he is my brother, and you are my friend. Those two worlds never mix, ever.'

'But-'

'No, it's never going to happen, you either do it your self or just stop being my friend.'

'Consider yourself a loner,' she said stalking off.

'Bitch,' she mumbled under her breath cursing herself for getting out of bed this morning.

'Hey baby,' said Michael coming up to her a couple of minutes later, realising that she was a bit tense.

'Hey Michael,' she said hugging him liking the idea of having someone to hug you when you were sad and angry at the world.

'What's wrong?' he asked looking at her like she was a little girl.

'Apparently I can consider myself a loser,' she said angrily wanting to slam her fist into her locker, she had tried so hard not to be that little emotional girl that she use to be.

'What?' he asked confused.

'Mattie is a fucking hoe that's all,' she stated angrily.

'Yes and?' he asked confused.

'That's it, and she got pissy cause I wouldn't hook her up with my brother.'

'And the problem is?' he asked.

'I'm friendless,' she said sadly, this is what it feels like when you have no friends, why couldn't I just set her up with Pat and let her realise that she wasn't Pat's type. She's too slutty to be Pat's type. To dirty for him. Thought Ellie angrily, why couldn't she see that herself?

'Hello what am I?' he asked offended.

'Boyfriend, right - friend, don't worry just I wanted a girlfriend, some one I could chum with.'

'You can chum with me,' he said grabbing Ellie's books and walking her to class; another one of his boyfriend duties.

'And tell you all the girly stuff?'

'Just depends what girly stuff,' he said winking.

'Bastard,' she said slapping his shoulder.

'Come on, you'll make friends, but in the mean time, I've got to go to class, and pass,' he said kissing her forehead tenderly.

'Hey that rhymed,' she said laughing.

'Your entertained easily aren't you?'

'Don't worry, I'm smarter than I look,' she said laughing at her insulting attitude towards herself.

Gilmore girls were always smarter than the normal, never having to try as hard as everyone else, unless they actually wanted to be the best, and if they did choose to be the best then they just had to work as hard as everyone else. Did that make sense? Ellie found most of her classes easy, breezing through the activities and assignments assigned to them.

'Hey Ella,' said Pat sitting down next to Ellie at lunch, 'what are you doing here? Why aren't you sitting with the resident slutts?'

'Mattie said I could consider myself a loner because I wouldn't hook her up with you,' she said putting down her current reading book.

'Well did you tell her that I wasn't interested, and I didn't want any of her germs?' he asked taking a bite of her hamburger.

'No, because I didn't know this, I just didn't want her to spoil gods gift to women.'

'How sweet of you, next time just be a bitch,' he said getting up and taking her bag and tray. 'Come on, come and sit with the boys.'

'Ok,' she agreed, not wanting to have an argument with Pat, grabbed her book and followed Pat over to his table, plopping down next to Michael. 'Hi boys.'

'What's happening Ellie?' asked a few boys grabbing at her fries.

'Nothing much, Pat thought it'd be cool to make me anorexic by letting me eat at your table,' she said trying to save her lunch. The boys were like scavengers and found it entertaining to grab as much of Ellie's food possible until she snapped.

'Nice burger,' said Sam, one of Pat's friends, eyeing off her lunch.

She growled at him and his hand quickly backed off her burger. 'Thank you.'

She felt someone touch her hand and snapped her head towards the offender, Michael. 'Hey baby.'

'Michael,' she said taking a sip of her water and a bite of her burger, 'you want to go for a walk?'

He nodded and grabbed her bag; she followed him as they walked out to their "spot", the bench by the tree in the courtyard, just yesterday they had engraved there names into the arm of the frame, 'M.T. 4 E.G'. (Eleanor Gilmore)

'What's wrong?' asked Michael as the two teenagers sat down, worried. Although she was just another game to him, he was falling in love. He was falling in love with her oddness, her uniqueness and hated the fact that one day when they broke up that he would break her heart and would get his ass kicked by Pat.

'Nothing I just didn't want to be in there I wanted to sit and read,' she said flashing him a million dollar smile and dragged her book out of her bag, and placed her head phones on and started listening to Dashboard Confessional. A classic rock band of the 20th Century.

'And you need me here because?' he asked raising an eyebrow.

'I thought you wanted to read as well,' she said pulling out 'How to Kill A Mockingbird'.

'How thoughtful,' he said grabbing the book and turning to a page in the middle, starting to read from there. As she read her book she could help but keep from looking up and noticing Michael reading, he seemed so intense, and peaceful. He was a good guy and she felt so much passion when she was around him. She wanted to do things that she wouldn't be able to say aloud when she around him. Dirty things that would make her mother squirm, and Lorelai giggle like a schoolgirl.

The bell went twenty minutes later and Michael and Ellie disappeared off to classes. The last one of the day being English Lit.

'Hey baby,' Michael said sitting down beside me.

'Hey Michael,' she said pulling out her books, as the teacher walked in and started class.

'Class, today we are starting a project,' said Mr Cowley. 'For this project you are to research a famous play write and write a 2000 word essay on his life and experiences and accomplishments and a 5 minute oral you are to research in pairs. I have already chosen your partners. The oral must be split 2 minutes 30 for each person, you can entwine your orals together. Any questions? Yes Sydney.'

'How much of this assignment goes towards our overall grade?'

'15. Any more questions? Yes Sydney.'

'Will our partners get the same marks as each other? Or will we get marked according to our own work?'

'Well it's a joint effort so you'll both get the same mark. Any more? All right, let's get to work,' he said getting up and passing out the assignment sheets, ignoring Sydney's hand in the air.

Mr Cowley went around passing out the criteria sheets and Ellie found out her partner was the infamous Christian Dugrey, that she had heard Pat talk about earlier.

'Who did you get?' asked Michael looking at my sheet of paper, 'Dugrey,' Michael managed to spit out.

'Who is he?' Ellie asked looking around that room stopping at a boy who winked at her and smirked at her. 'He wouldn't perhaps be over there?' she asked Michael pointing to a boy with blonde hair, and gleaming blue eyes, with a cocky smirk still plastered all of his face. Sure this boy was good looking but he was so self-assured, and she didn't even know him, but then again she new his type.

'Yeah that's him,' he said as Christian started to walk over.

'Lorelai McKinnon?' Christian asked coming over.

'Ellie Gilmore, and you are?'

'I'm Christian Dugrey, who's Lorelai McKinnon then?' he asked confused, 'I was told you were her.'

'No, I'm Lorelai McKinnon just I'm referred to as Ellie Gilmore.'

'Huh, confusing.'

'Confusing as hell man,' said Michael.

'What you doing here Thomo?' asked Christian pulling out a chair. 'Aren't you suppose to be with some slutt making out in the janitor's closet or something?'

Michael looked like he was about to burst a blood vessel, 'dude, I'd watch your mouth.'

'Dude, I don't care,' said Christian pulling out a pen and sticking it behind his ear turning his attention back to me, 'we should get together and work on this assignment.'

Yeah like that will ever happen. 'Yeah we should,' she replied in a fake voice, a voice she had mastered over the last couple of years, if you wanted to survive in society that was the one thing you needed. Michael got up mouthing jerk and went off to Kathleen Grady his partner. She was a goody-goody, and even though Michael and Ellie had just started going out, she felt like they had been going out for much longer, and they just kind of slipt into a routine that felt 'normal' and she felt like she could trust him utterly and completely.

'So when do you want to get together? How does tonight sound?' asked Christian, 'we could go to my place.'

'Ah, well tonight's not good for me, I've got a date.'

'You should cancel it, this is more important than some date with some guy,' he said sounding slightly jealous, 'who probably just wants to get into your pants.'

'I'm not going to cancel my plans that I have had for the whole week because you want to work on an assignment that isn't due for another two weeks,' she spat angrily. What was with this guy demanding things when she didn't even know him?

'Look I think we got off on the wrong foot, can we please start again?'

'I think that's a good idea,' realising that maybe this boy wasn't all bad, first impressions aren't always the best impressions are they after all?

'Hi, I'm Christian Dugrey,' he said putting his hand out for her to shake.

'Hey, I'm Lorelai McKinnon, but I'm called Ellie Gilmore, nice to meet you Chris,' she said shaking his hand.

'Chris?' asked Christian suspiciously.

'Yeah, aren't you called Chris?' she asked surprised. Wouldn't that be normal for someone with that name to be called Chris?

'Nah I'm Christian,' he said as the conversation lapsed into silence. 'Are you from around here?'

'A small town called Stars Hollow about half an hour away, or if you have my brother as a driver 20 minutes,' she said smiling.

'I think I've been there before,' he said, looking off into a distance. 'Yeah, you have like a Luke's diner, and a soda shop?'

'Yeah, Taylor's Ole Fashion Soda Shoppe,' she said as memories of 'her' town, and the stories Rory had told her and Pat when they were little of the opening of Taylor's store.

'Cool, we could go to your place if you want,' he said trying to sound polite but Ellie knew he didn't really want to, big city kid in a small town? Like Paris Hilton at a 2 star hotel, uncomfortable and complaints the whole time. That was the last thing Ellie ever wanted.

'That's ok, but I'm still not doing it tonight,' she said looking into his eyes.

'How about tomorrow night?' he asked raising his eyebrow, and smirking.

'How about I call you and I'll tell you when cause I need to check that I don't have anything on tomorrow,' she said as the bell went, that lesson they didn't get anything done, so they were already behind everyone else. Stupid Boy.

'Sounds good,' he said grabbing his books and bag.

'Hey babe,' said Michael coming over to Christian and Ellie, 'I'll pick you up tonight at around 6.30?'

'Sounds good,' she said as Michael kissed her on the forehead. 'Bye Michael,' she said as Michael grabbed his bag and left.

'You know he's just using you,' said Christian.

'What?' she asked slightly surprised, not like she would actually believe anything that came out of Christian's mouth.

'Yeah there's a bet going on to see how long it takes for him to bed you,' he said putting a hand on her shoulder, 'this must sting.'

'Shut up Dugrey,' she said angrily, as memories last Friday's English Lit. Lesson, when Michael, Christian, and Mark were talking about "bedding" her, she didn't think that Michael would do this to her, now she understood why he was still after her, after Saturday night. 'It's just a joke.'

'Yeah if that's what you need to tell your self to get to sleep at night,' he said, 'I'm telling you because I realise that you're a nice girl and I like you, and I don't want you to get hurt by Thomo and he's groupies.'

'Thanks for looking out for me, but I'm a big girl and I don't need your protection,' she said grabbing her bag and storming out of the room towards her locker.

God, what an egotistical jerk!


	8. Chapter 7 Enter Tristan

Title: What could have been the longest day ever. 

**Author: **Chubs

**Author's notes:** I wrote a story like this, but decided it was too complicated and to dramatic for my liking, so I decided to re-write it in to something better! Hopefully!

**Disclaimer:** I own no one but the people you haven't heard of. I think they are Lorelai III (Ellie), Pat, Emma, and Christian.

**Spoilers:** No spoiler's of the likes.

**Description:** Rory meets up unexpectedly with her past when her daughter starts at Chilton Prep, and event all to familiar to Rory. Eventually Trory.

**N/B: I didn't have a chance to check spelling and grammar, i've been so busy, and i wrote this in half an hour, so i hope it's ok. Please r&r.**

**Chapter 7 –**

Today was Wednesday. Wednesday's were always Rory's favourite day. She always finished work early and picked up a boot full of junk food and takeaway and had a movie night with Ellie, Em and Lorelai. Lately though Ellie was to busy socialising or at a friends place for the movie night.

Rory was worried about Ellie; she was worried that she was trying to hard to fit in at Chilton. She was worried that her baby might change everything about her, all that she stood for just to fit in. She was too much like Lorelai. Ellie was like Lorelai in the fact that she always stood out of the crowd even when she didn't want to, she was even more like Lorelai in the way that she always had a boyfriend, or a boy chasing her. Giving the girl some credit, she new how to flirt.

Rory was dragged back to reality when her phone started ringing.

'Yes,' Rory snapped.

'Hi, I was wondering if I could speak to my long lost daughter, I think she fell into the depths of gravity or paper work or something some were in her office, can you please just go in there and see if she's still alive, you know in case I have to look after the brats she calls her children,' said Lorelai sarcastically.

'Hey mum,' said Rory, her mood changing instantly. Lorelai could do that to Rory, make Rory go from bitchy to happy in .3 of a second.

'Oh so you're my daughter, your voice has changed so much,' replied Lorelai happily.

'What do you want mum, you have 30 seconds,' said Rory raising an eyebrow even though Lorelai could not see her.

'Ok, so about tonight I here little Lorelai junior has her date with Michael so it's another movie night she's missing what's with that girl? Suddenly family isn't important it's that damn school you send your kids to it makes them all to good for family anyway so I was thinking we should go out on the town we can leave Em with Luke and we can go to Hartford go boozing pick our selves up a bikie each with beer belly's and a tattoo on their arm which has I heart mother,' Lorelai in good form said this all in one breath.

'Your in good form Lorelai,' said Rory laughing.

'Well what can I say, Luke keeps me young, wink wink nudge nudge.'

'Let's pretend you never said that, and that I'm not going red at the moment,' said Rory laughing, 'and instead of going out and boozing why don't you come over and we can drink margarita's with Sookie?'

'Sounds great babe, I'll bring the alcohol you bring the food. Love you baby,' said Lorelai hanging up so Rory couldn't argue.

'Silly women,' mumbled Rory laughing.

'Hey Rory get up, were going for a lunch meeting with a new client,' said Paris coming in, not even bothering to knock. The two girls had become close friends in senior year when there wasn't a certain someone their to irritate them both, and they become even closer when they started to room at Yale together.

'Who is the client?' asked Rory when they were going down in the lift.

'Tristan Dugrey, do you remember him? He went to Chilton with us until her got kicked out in Junior,' said Paris hopping out of the lift.

Yep, this was the worst day in history. Ok so maybe just this week, thought Rory angrily. Rory wanted to kick Pais in the bum at that very moment. Paris new very well that Rory hated Tristan with a passion.

'Thanks for telling me Paris, I thought he moved away from Hartford nearly ten years ago,' said Rory as Paris lead her towards to new and hip café bar place down the road.

'His a freelance writer, and he is willing to write in the political and legal section of the paper so we can rid of that moronic and incompetent Mark,' replied Paris grabbing a booth near the back, 'he should be here by now.'

'Back to his old antics,' mumbled Rory.

'Don't get started Gilmore,' said Paris as Rory spotted a tall blonde man entering the shop. That couldn't be Tristan, Tristan was never that _hot._

'There he is,' said Paris pointing to the man who just entered. Yep, Tristan definitely had changed a lot in the last couple of years.

'Sorry I'm late, Christian got up to some trouble at school with Michael had to go see Medina,' said Tristan sitting down.

'Office changed much since you were there?' asked Rory sarcastically.

'Unfortunately no, but you Mary, you have only gotten finer,' said Tristan. Why did he always revert back to third grade tactics when he was around Rory?

'You know if you want a job I think you should keep your mouth shut Dugrey,' warned Paris as a waitress bought them three coffees.

'So since you bought it up, when do I start?' asked Tristan cockily. He already new he had the job. He had both the credentials and was family friends with Paris, there was no way he wasn't getting this job.

'Look, I'm sorry Tristan but I think you have more potential than working as a freelance journalist. You've got a law degree; you have so much fieldwork in law that I'd hate to see your talents go to waste, I can't agree with Paris's decision to hire you,' said Rory after she quickly read through a resume.

'What?' asked a stunned Paris?

Tristan understood what Rory was saying, that was why he didn't get the last job he applied for. He was a good lawyer, he wasn't board with being a lawyer, and he just wanted a go at something different. That was the whole reason in moving back to Hartford in the first place. One of the reasons, the other being his son. Christian, he was a carbon copy of Tristan at that age.

'I understand, what your saying Mary. How about I have a column in your paper once a week I can talk about politics and world issues, my choice of topic each week?' asked Tristan. He really wanted to work with Rory.

'World issues is mine, how about just politics and law?' asked Rory.

'Great, when do you want the first article?' asked Tristan excited. He already had an idea for his first article. George Bush - What was his real motive behind the 2004-? War on Terrorism.

'Hello, what about my opinion?' asked Paris shocked. She was surprised at the two's behaviour, usually back in high school they couldn't settle on anything and here they were acting like _adults._

'Sorry Paris, what do you think of this idea?' asked Rory guzzling down her coffee. She hadn't had any since breakfast, and she was feeling it. It was her drug.

She was his drug. Tristan didn't realise this, but he had been given a second chance at getting Rory. She was up for the taking, and he couldn't believe his luck. I'm going to marry her, he thought as he took a sip of his drink. He could watch her all day and never get tired of her beauty.

'It's a good idea, how about you send us your rough copy by Thursday, and we can print it in the Sunday paper?' asked Paris hiding her disappointment. She always had hidden feelings for Tristan, but now she new that they would never have a chance, because he was still hung up on Rory, after all these years.

'Thursday sounds good,' said Tristan smiling, Rory didn't think Tristan new how to smile.

'Any way I've got some research to do, so I'll leave you two to talk about the minor details,' said Paris, grabbing her Versace handbang and pulling out a twenty and slamming it on the table.

'Bye Paris,' Rory called after her.

'How have you been?' asked Tristan, he had heard through the Hartford gossip mill that Rory's husband Matt had died a year or so back from brain cancer.

'I've been worse,' replied Rory was a smile. She always had to put on a smile, everyone in Hartford had to. It was how you were brought up to be.

'I know, because I inflicted the pain on you, I'm sorry for being such a jerk back in high school, and when you came to some of my parents functions and I ignored you, I've grown up a lot, I have a kid, I've been married, I've been divorced,' Tristan said, trying to prove his point that he was different now.

'I know you are, but from what I hear you son is exactly like you, he must be giving you some grief,' said Rory laughing.

'I live, I'm sure if he's anything like me, he'll turn around when he's in senior year and in military school,' said Tristan smirking.

Tristan and Rory sat talking in the café shop until 1.30, not realising that time had gone so fast.

'I've got to go, I didn't realise that it was 1.30 already, here's my number, call me some time,' said Rory writing down her number on a napkin. She hadn't realised that maybe Tristan had changed, and she realised what a good friend he could be.

**N/B: I didn't have a chance to check spelling and grammar, i've been so busy, and i wrote this in half an hour, so i hope it's ok. Please r&r.**


	9. Chapter 8 The Date

**Author: **Chubs

**Author's notes:** I wrote a story like this, but decided it was too complicated and to dramatic for my liking, so I decided to re-write it in to something better! Hopefully!

**Disclaimer:** I own no one but the people you haven't heard of. I think they are Lorelai III (Ellie), Pat, Emma, and Christian.

**Spoilers:** No spoiler's of the likes.

**Description: **Rory meets up unexpectedly with her past when her daughter starts at Chilton Prep, and event all to familiar to Rory. Eventually Trory.

* * *

**Ok so I realised after up loading everything some of the chapters didn't save properly and that infact i added the wrong chapters! Blondeness! So I hope you like the new chapters!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 –**

Ellie couldn't stop thinking of Christian all day, he plagued her thoughts. Why did he have to be such an asshole to her? Why couldn't he just stay away from her?

Ellie stalked towards Pat's car, only to watch him pull out of the school parking lot with a girl in the passenger seat.

'Shit,' she mumbled turning around and bumping into someone. 'Sorry,' she apologized quickly, grabbing at the books which had fallen.

'Don't worry about it,' said the boy grabbing at the books as well, 'Gilmore.'

'Dugrey,' she said nodding at him and walking away, _fast_.

'Were are you going?' he asked starting to stalk her.

'The bus stop,' she said walking away faster, hopping that he would realise she didn't want to speak, to him that is.

'I'll give you a ride,' he offered politely.

'No you wont, because I don't want one or need one,' she said hopping on the bus that would eventually take her home.

Ellie arrived home finally forty minutes later, the bus like usual was late. She couldn't be bothered yelled at Pat so she got straight into the shower and started to get ready for her first official date with Michael. All the while in the shower she couldn't stop thinking about Christian and there encounter, had she over done the bitchiness? Wasn't she suppose to be thinking about her date with the handsome Michael, not about Christian Dugrey,

'Ella, Tomo's here,' yelled Pat at 6.35. He was on time, but he wasn't on the Gilmore Time, which was 10 minutes later than normal girl late.

'Hang on!' she yelled grabbing her shoes running for the stairs, tripping on her jeans she fell to the bottom of the stairs in a heap. _Note to self: never walk down stairs and put on shoes._

After several wardrobe changes Ellie had decided on her favourite pair of jeans and a multicoloured polka dot halter neck top, and her adorable black point shoes, she had straightened her already dead straight hair and put her yukky fringe in a quiff.

'Ouch.'

'Graceful entry Ella,' said Pat as Ellie moaned in slight pain but more embarrassment than anything else, 'that's gunna hurt,' said Pat, as he and Michael grabbed Ellie's hands and lifted her up off the floor.

'Ok, let's go,' Ellie said getting up and brushing her self off.

She checked her self out in the mirror to make sure her hair wasn't a total mess. She grabbed her bag and turned to Michael, he didn't look to bad him self. He was wearing a button up shirt by Ralph Lauren and ripped Tsubi pants.

'You look fine,' said Pat as Michael took her hand in his squeezing it reassuringly.

'Bye Pat,' she said kissing his cheek, wanting to get the hell out of this place, so she could kiss Michael. She deserved it after the day she had had.

'Have her home by 10.30-'

'11,' yelled Rory from the study, she was pretending to be the cool mum, the one that doesn't care that her daughter is going out with a boy like Michael. A boy that has had too much experience for his 15 years. She didn't want him to ruin her daughter's innocence.

'Be careful baby,' whispered Rory, to no one.

'11, and don't be any later, and if you try anything your losing your man hood,' threatened Pat.

'Pat!' yelled Ellie in shock.

'I'm just joking man,' he said, as Michael and Ellie got into the car. Ellie saw Pat whisper something back at Michael, and appreciated that he still cared about her at times.

'Bye Ella, Michael,' he said as Michael and Ellie finally left.

'You look really pretty,' he said kissing her check.

'Thanks, you don't look to shabby yourself,' she replied smiling brightly.

'What do you want to do first, dinner or a movie?' asked Michael as the two neared Hartford.

'What movie?' she asked hopping it was an old movie. She had a love for older movies especially with Molly Ringwald. Ellie hated most of the new movies they were always way over done and you never got an experience out of them like you did with the older movies. Movies now all had the same story lines about love and war and the man dieing or something stupid. Movies were always predictable, Ellie liked older films because they always had tiny budget's and had well written scripts, with the best scenes.

'Um, The Rocky Horror Picture Show. It's an old movie from the 1980's.'

'I know what it is; it is one of the best films of all time. Lorelai, Rory and I dressed up every Halloween in Rocky Horror costumes.'

'So a good choice?' he asked pulling into a parking lot.

'A very good choice,' she said excitedly hopping out of the car and nearly running towards the movie theatre. The only thing that kept her from running was the thought that Michael might think she was a loser.

'Good,' he said grabbing a hold of her hand and walking in to the theatre.

Two hours later the movie had finished and the two were heading off to Viva Italia for dinner. Ellie and Michael didn't see much of the movie, not because they were making out, they hadn't kissed since Monday, they didn't really have time, but they were innocently taking quick looks at each other, until the other one realised, it was like a game.

'I can't believe you eat so much,' said Michael at 9.45 when we the two came out of the restaurant.

'I'm a Gilmore, plus you got me on a good day, I usually eat twice as much,' she said grinning proudly. Well at least Lorelai and Rory would be proud of her.

'So what do you want to do now? We've got a few hours to kill before your curfew.'

'I don't care,' she said walking to a bench by a nearby park.

'Do you want to go for a drive?' he asked putting his arm over her shoulder protectively.

'Alright,' she said not getting up, 'I'm not really in the mood on second thoughts.'

'Or we could just sit here,' he said putting his arm around her shoulder again. She looked up at his face, his face was so cute and his eyes were so deep that she could look at them and never tell what he was thinking. He had so much passion and he wanted her!

All thoughts of distrust flew out of her head, for the moment. This was the sort of moment were Ellie needed to keep her head, and yet here she was, willing to give everything to this boy. Ellie could feel his eyes beating into her, and the two leaned in and they kissed, for the first time since Monday. It was intense and magical. Michael was a player and he new all the moves and before Ellie new it she was on top of his lap.

She felt his hands leave her face and travel down to her hips squeezing them gently. She rubbed her hands against his firm chest, loving that feeling she got when she did that. Ellie felt his hand move from her hips to under her shirt, she was nervous. This was the first time she'd let a guy do this to her, apart from Saturday, but she had an excuse for her behaviour then she was slightly intoxicated.

He ran his hand against her bare stomach, sending shivers up and down her spine, unknowingly. He slowly moved towards her bra stroking her breasts such an innocent gesture but did so much to her.

'Do you want to go to the car?' he didn't really ask, is was more of a command that Ellie couldn't say no to. She followed Michael to the backseat of the car, totally unprepared for what was about to happen.

'God, your hot,' said Michael breaking away from the make out session. Ellie replied by kissing him again, what was she suppose to say, thanks your fucking hot your self. Michael was getting bored, he wanted _more._ He grabbed one of her hands, gliding it towards his member.

'Can you give me head baby?' he asked giving her pout that she couldn't resist. Ellie had never given head and she was pretty sure that most girls didn't do this sort of stuff on the first date. 'Please?'

Ellie unzipped his pants, and pulled at his boxer shorts, she wasn't ready for this.

Flash back 

'Hey Ellie, I know your going out with Michael now, but if he makes you do anything you feel uncomfortable about don't do it. You are your own person now, don't let him push you into doing anything you don't feel comfortable about.'

End 

'Can you take me home?' Ellie asked pulling away.

'Are you worried about giving me head? God your so fucking innocent, everyone's doing it, you know Mattie she gave me head last week, come on just do it.'

'No Michael I don't feel comfortable, and plus I'm not everyone.'

'Fuck, you're so far up yourself, pull the pole out of your ass and get out of my car.'

'No, take me home.'

'Only if you give me head.'

'I don't know what I ever saw in you,' spat Ellie getting out of Michael's car.

'I saw an easy lay in you, but I guess I was wrong, guess that bet was true after all.'

Ellie stormed away from Michael, how could she have been so wrong about him. She thought she knew him, but she was wrong. She was deep in thought walking around town until she bumped into someone.

'Hey Gilmore, you got to stop bumping into people,' joked Christian.

'Oh sorry,' said Ellie looking up at him. She wanted to cry, because Christian had been right, Michael was a complete and utter scumbag.

'What's wrong?' he asked putting an arm on her shoulder.

'You were right, Michael is a complete bastard.'

'Come on, I'll take you home.'


	10. Chapter 9 I GOT A DATE

**Author's notes:** I wrote a story like this, but decided it was too complicated and to dramatic for my liking, so I decided to re-write it in to something better! Hopefully!

**Disclaimer:** I own no one but the people you haven't heard of. I think they are Lorelai III (Ellie), Pat, Emma, and Christian.

**Spoilers:** No spoiler's of the likes.

**Description:** Rory meets up unexpectedly with her past when her daughter starts at Chilton Prep, and event all to familiar to Rory. Eventually Trory.

**N/B: Part of this skips ahead a bit, butI couldn't help it. But I'm going to update tomorrow night, I promise!**

**Chapter 8 –**

Ellie couldn't believe how nice Christian was, he was totally different than when he was at school, he actually seemed to care about her. But Ellie was to pissed off and to angry to think about Christian, she could only think about how embarrassed she was because Michael saw her as an easy lay.

'Hey kiddo,' said Lorelai hopping up from her spot on the couch when she heard the door slam open and shut. Obviously thinking the same thing as Rory. Ellie was 45 minutes early. Something must have happened.

'Your early, your not suppose to be home early, your suppose to walk through the door at precisely 11,' said Rory straight up.

'Yeah I didn't feel well so I asked Michael to take me home,' Ellie replied trying her best not to say something.

'Sure you are kiddo, anyway I'm going to head home,' said Lorelai picking up a bowl of candy and the rest of the cookie dough she new exactly what had happened, she could see it in her face.

'I'm going to go to bed,' said Ellie heading for the stairs.

'Are you ok?'

'Let's just say we wont be seeing much of Michael again.'

'I don't know what I'm going to do with her, she's to mature for her age,' mumbled Rory hopping into bed. The funny thing was, Rory couldn't stop thinking about Tristan. Shouldn't she be thinking what she should do with her troublesome daughter?

She shouldn't be thinking about Tristan, her husband only died 18 months ago. How could she betray her husband like that? But wouldn't Matt want her to move on, he wouldn't want her to be unhappy for the rest of her life right? _Of course he wouldn't, besides Tristan? As if._

Rory finally feel asleep thinking of Tristan and the amazing kiss he had given her way back in sophomore year.

The next day was like a mad rush; she tried to get to work early enough to give Tristan a call, to see if he wanted to catch up sometime. When they had coffee the other day, it made Rory happy. It made Rory, giddy inside thinking about going on a date with Tristan.

'Hey Rory, I know that smile, your thinking of something dirty,' said Paris sitting down on the couch in Rory's office.

'No I'm not,' snapped Rory, getting back to the article at hand.

'Your thinking about Dugrey aren't you?' asked Paris taking the papers that Rory was madly shuffling.

'No,' she said angrily, Paris gave her the 'I've known you since you were 15, so tell me or else I'll bribe you' look. 'Ok, so maybe I am, is that so wrong Paris? I mean I'm a grown woman I have needs. And I have a family, I have a three-year-old daughter that needs a dad, and I have a 16-year-old son that needs a father figure to tell him what's wrong and right. I have a 14-year-old daughter who I have no idea what she needs. But she needs something, maybe some pills. Maybe she should go on the pill. Oh my god, my daughters a slutt.'

'You're the one that needs the pills Gilmore, just go on the date with him. Go on the date that you were suppose to go on with him in sophomore year. Get over what ever past you have. You guys would have had the 2.5 kids together and the golden retriever if your parents had any say.'

'Thanks for the go get' em speech Paris,' Rory replied lamely.

'Anything for you Gilmore,' said Paris getting up and heading towards her office, 'by the way, Ellie will be ok; she's just going through that stage. Louise and Madeline pulled through it, so she will to.'

'Look at Louise and Madeline carefully Paris,' said Rory from her seat. Though the two aforementioned girls weren't really buddy, buddy with Rory a Paris during College; they become good friends over the years with the social benefits and such.

'Hey, can you poke my daughter for me? Just in case she overdosed on sugar,' said a voice over the speakerphone.

'Come in Lorelai,' replied Rory, 'so what do I owe the pleasure?' she asked as Lorelai sat down on her desk.

'Paris,' said Lorelai excitedly.

'Yeah she's next door.'

'No, I'm going to Paris,' said Lorelai jumping up excitedly on Rory's desk.

'Stop jumping and tell me the details,' said Rory getting up excitedly.

'The Dragonfly Inn is on the top 10 Inn's and B&B's list in America. So we got asked to come to a conference in Paris and talk about our amazing talents and why were so awesomely good,' said Lorelai excitedly, 'I can't believe it and Jackson said that Sookie could come, so it's going to be like one big fun filled trip just Sookie and me.'

'Sookie and I,' said Rory.

'Mini me, as much as you may look and act like me at times, your not going to pass for me,' said Lorelai, as Rory just grinned at her mother's antics.

'When do you leave?' asked Rory rolling her eyes.

'The day after tomorrow, but it's only for a week,' said Lorelai reassuring Rory.

'A week? My honeymoon didn't even last that long!'

'Don't lie, your husband kidnapped you for two months.'

'Ok, but it didn't feel like two months,' said Rory dramatically. 'But a week? That's forever.'

'I know, but you have lover boy to keep you company!'

'PARIS!' yelled Rory running out of her office.

'Yes?' Paris looking up from her desk.

'You told Lorelai?'

'Well I um, I ah, yeah?'

Rory just walked away shaking her head, how could Paris do this? Now she had to go deal with Lorelai and her infamous smirking.

'I'm going to miss you mum,' said Rory going back into her office five minutes later with two huge coffee filled cups.

'Yeah don't try and change the subject Missy, why don't you give your boy toy a call, your first mission as an agent under the new reformatted Lorelai and Rory Inc. is to go on a date with Tristan and woo him. If successful another date _must_ be planned, and on this second date you must have the infamous second date sex.'

'Your sick mother, take a pill.'

'No I'm not sick, but I will take this pill you speak off.'

'Freak.'

'Prude.'

'So, one date?' asked Rory giving in. She new she needed to get out, she knew deep down she liked Tristan and maybe even loved him. But love will always be superficial, especially in Hartford.

'One date, and it should be on a Wednesday. Remember Wednesday's are the Gilmore's favourite day.'

'Alright, now go away, I've got work to do,' said Rory pushing her mother off her desk and out the door.

'Alright, but you have to ring me the minute you ask him out, or if your lucky enough. He asks you out.'

'Goodbye Lorelai,' said Rory sharply.

'That's mum to you.'

Rory shook her head and looked down, all thoughts of Tristan disappeared as she realised how much work she had to do today.

'Hey Rory,' said Luke as Rory walked into Luke's at the end of the day.

'Hey Luke, can I grab three cups of coffee to go,' begged Rory pulling out the puppy dog eyes, 'one of them is for Ellie.'

'And that suppose to mean that I'll give you three cups?' he asked raising an eyebrow.

'I guess so,' she said shrugging her shoulders.

'Fine, here you go, now go away, I don't want to be responsible for your early death,' he said shooing her out the door.

'Thanks Lukie,' said Rory getting into her Silver Lexus and driving towards her home.

All Rory wanted to do was sleep the next couple of weeks away. Today had been disastrous, Paris had wanted all the articles in by 5 o'clock and half of journalists weren't ready and that meant an angry Paris yelling at Rory.

'Kiddies I'm home,' yelled Rory juggling her brief case, take away chines food and three cups of coffee.

'MUMMMY!' yelled Em grabbing on to Rory's leg.

'Hey Em, how was your day?' asked Rory walking into the kitchen, Em still attached to her leg.

'It was sooo good, grandma and I finger-painted her bedroom, and Grandpa Luke got mad, and then grandma kissed grandpa better.'

'Wow, I'll have to see grandma's room,' said Rory trying not to laugh at how much Lorelai could be a little kid, 'Ellie, Pat, dinner!'

'Hey mum, Rory's at Christian's place doing some home work.'

'Alright, sit, tell me what happened today,' said Rory patting the chair next to her, 'tell me everything.'

'Come on mum, you can't live vicariously through me,' joked Pat.

'Yes I can,' said Rory, in a matter-of-fact voice.

20 minutes later Pat had bored Rory with all his talk of school and she had found it enjoyable to kick the post holding the dinner table up, causing everything to shudder.

'Mum, phone!' yelled Em her mouth filled with chocolate.

'Thank you for that Em,' said Rory jumping up and grabbing the phone, for once in the carrier.

'Hello Rory speaking.'

'Hey Mare,' said Tristan, he had wanted to call her all today, but he thought she might interpret it as a business call, and it was most definitely not one of those.

'Hey Tristan,' said Rory blushing. She moved towards her bedroom cupboard, so _no one_ could hear them speak, 'how are you?'

'I'm good, you do know that I have your daughter down stairs right?' he asked sitting down on his comfortable leather couch in his bedroom.

'Really? Interesting, Christian Tristan, that's not weird at all,' joked Rory.

'And Lorelai the fourth isn't?'

'Good point, so how's everything been?' asked Rory, she was stumped, why did he call her?

'Everything's great,' he chuckled. 10 minutes later and he still hadn't worked up the nerve to ask her out.

'So, I should probably go,' said Rory, 10 minutes later and she still hadn't worked up the nerve to ask her out.

'Mare, do you maybe want to go get dinner, you know catch up on things?' _finally Dugrey._

'That would be good,' _damn you beat me Dugrey._

'Do you want to pop around to my place tomorrow night, around 7?'

'Sounds like a plan, I'll see you tomorrow at 7.'

'I've got a date with THE TRISTAN DUGREY,' squealed Rory excitedly once she had hung up the phone.


	11. Chapter 10 The Aftermath

**Author's notes:** I wrote a story like this, but decided it was too complicated and to dramatic for my liking, so I decided to re-write it in to something better! Hopefully!

**Disclaimer:** I own no one but the people you haven't heard of. I think they are Lorelai III (Ellie), Pat, Emma, and Christian.

**Spoilers:** No spoiler's of the likes.

**Description:** Rory meets up unexpectedly with her past when her daughter starts at Chilton Prep, and event all to familiar to Rory. Eventually Trory.

**Chapter 8 –**

'How was last night?' asked Pat as siblings drove towards hell.

'Let's not talk about it,' mumbled Ellie putting on her headphones, turning up Kelly Clarkson's Since You've Been Gone.

'What happened, tell me, did Michael try anything?' demanded Pat.

'Let's just pretend like this never happened ok, that means you and Michael can still be best friends, and I can pretend like this never happened and go back to being shy little Ellie Gilmore,' spat Ellie, but to tell you the truth, she loved the guys attention, she seriously wanted to be the girl that guys wanted.

'Stop saying that, you know how many guys have flirted with you since you started at Chilton? More girls that have flirted with my in the last six months!'

'I know,' said Ellie nodding.

'So what seriously happened? If Michael did anything, it's to late now, you're my sister, your way more important then him. His just a slime ball anyway, you might have took what he said the wrong way.'

'How can I misinterpret, can you give me head? And I saw an easy lay in you?' demanded Ellie.

Pat didn't say anything for the rest of the car ride; he just turned the music up full blast and turned very red, and then he turned pale. He had this wild look that Ellie had only seen once, when they had found out their father was dieing.

English lit was Ellie's first class and she was nervous what would Michael do to her? She walked confidently towards her locker, not noticing the guys staring at her or the girls pitying her. She chose to ignore all other life forms.

'So, I think most of the guys in the hall know that you and Michael have broken up, and realise that they have a chance with you,' said Christian coming up to her locker.

'How could news spread that-' what Ellie saw, nearly made her want to go over to Michael and the whore he was making out and griding against the lock and slap them. But she didn't, instead she grabbed her bag and stalked off to the toilets, to apply another layer of foundation.

Ellie walked into the classroom and the only one that was left was next to Christian or Michael, so she sat down next to Christian, knowing that last night they had formed a friendship.

'Are you ok?' he asked sincerely. 'I'm sorry that Michael was a bastard to you, he can't help it,' said Christian before giving her a friendly hug. He didn't smell like Michael, he didn't have a smoky smell, he smelt of cologne and spearmint. Something about the embrace felt right, it wasn't a boyfriend embrace it was more of a familiar embrace. She couldn't help but feel safe in his arms, she new that they would be friends forever. As corny and as "now and then" (the movie) it sounded she felt like when she did when her dad was alive, happy.

Mr. Cowley entered the classroom and dropped his books on the teacher's desk signalling the start of class. 'Alright kiddies were going to be working on our assignments today,' there was a loud groan heard from everyone, 'yes, yes, now the library is there if anyone needs to do some more much needed thorough research and some plain useless text books are here, so what are you waiting for? Get to work.'

'Come on let's go to the library,' said Christian taking Ellie's hand and grabbing their book bags, he lead them to the recently refurbished library. The two searched effortlessly for an empty room in the library. Ellie dropped down on the first seat she saw while Christian pulled up a chair in front of her.

'You never really told me what happened last night you know.'

'He just wanted me to do something I wasn't comfortable doing,' said Ellie not even blushing.

'Not all guys are like him you know,' said Christian hugging her.

'I know, I just really wanted things to work. I really wanted a guy to give me presents and to hold me and tell me how beautiful I am.'

'You don't need a guy to do all that, I can do that you know. And no Gilmore, I'm not flirting with you,' said Christian, causing Ellie to smile.

'I know, what you mean,' laughed Ellie.

'But we should start on out assignment,' said Christian pulling out his binder.

'Ok,' grumbled Ellie pulling out her own binder. 20 minutes later the bell went.

'So do you want to come to my place after school, we can work on our assignment you can stay for dinner.'

'Sounds good.'

'So I'll meet you at your locker after last lesson,' he said grabbing his books.

'Right,' she mumbled putting her books in her bag and heading to her next class in the opposite direction. She couldn't concentrate and she didn't want too.

Ellie was the kind of kid that didn't have to do anything, everything came so easy to her; all she had to do was flick her hand and it was brought to her on a gold platter with a ticket parade. She never worried about school, anymore. She was changing, she use to be terrified of change, and now she embraced it, now she was changing herself so everyone would love her.

The old Ellie would hate this girl, what happened to the innocent Gilmore Girl?

'Hey Ellie, what's wrong?' asked Pat coming up to Ellie later that day.

'Nothing's wrong, could you tell Rory that I won't be home till late, I have to work on an assignment with Christian.'

'Wait. I'm not letting you my little sister, be in the same room as a guy that has been a jackass to you for the last two days. You'll probably chop his balls of,' said Pat angrily at first, than laughing at the last part.

'Don't worry Christian and I are ok, were friends actually. And way if we don't do this assignment then I get a bad name for the rest of the year all right? Now leave it at that all right?' snapped Ellie.

Finally after three lengthy and boring lessons it was finally lunchtime. Ellie stuffed her book bag with her books and headed towards the cafeteria, as quickly as possible, in search of an empty table.

'You know, if you wanted someone to sit with, all you had to do was ask,' said Christian sitting down next to Ellie.

'Well I didn't want someone to sit with, that's why I didn't ask,' said Ellie sarcastically. She pulled out her headphones and closed her book. (Sounds familiar?)

'Gilmore, you're just getting more wittier as the hours pass,' said Christian.

'And your lame Dugrey. I'm going to leave it at that,' said Ellie taking a bite of her burger.

The two teenagers sat at the table, both to interested in the conversation they were having to notice the weird looks they were getting from everyone else. And soon the gossip around the school was that Christian Dugrey and Ellie Gilmore-McKinnon were an official item.

In the afternoon classes Ellie couldn't think of anything else but after school, and Christian. She couldn't wait to just muck around with Christian, it felt really weird that her only friend at Chilton was a guy, but it felt right at the same time.

'Ella,' yelled Pat, coming up to her locker after classes had _finally_ finished.

'Yo,' she said slamming her locker shut.

'So you sure you want to go this afternoon?' he asked placing a hand on her shoulder. It felt good to know that Pat would protect her from Michael even though Michael hadn't spoken to her at all that day.

'Let me ask you a question?' she asked as Pat nodded, 'are you a player? Answer me truthfully.'

'I'm surprised I have to answer that question,' he said smirking.

'So I take that as a yes,' she said sadly.

'Look, it's not like that, look here comes Dugrey, I'll talk to you when you get home,' said Pat walking away. 'Give us a call when you need to be picked up.'

'You ready Gilmore?' asked Christian as he slumped against her locker.

'Sure,' she said as she grabbed her bag and followed him to his silver Astra.

'Practical car you got there,' she said as she jumped in. 'I'm more of a jeep girl my self,' she said as Christian put the key in the ignition and started the journey to his house.

'I haven't been home in a while, so I don't know if my dad is home,' said Christian as they neared his house, 'he sometime's has girls over, but just try and ignore them.'

'I'll try my best,' she said smirking.

'Stop that,' he said smirking himself.

'I learnt it from my mom,' she said laughing as they pulled into Christian's driveway. It was pretty big; it was more than just a bit bigger than Ellie's old mansion in Hartford. It was double the size. The Dugrey mansion didn't have the same welcoming feeling as theirs though that was three blocks away.

And that moment Ellie learnt something, that deep down she didn't need all this to be happy, she was happy living in her to small house with her mother and brother and little sister. And she loved most of all having Lorelai and Luke next door. Deep down Ellie was a push over for the simple things in life.


End file.
